This invention relates generally to storage racks, and more specifically to a portable, collapsible looseleaf binder holder for storing looseleaf binders.
The difficulty of storing looseleaf binders in a readily accessible upright position upon a desk or table is well known. Unless packed tightly next to each other, they may fall over and thus they are obliged to be kept piled one on top of another. This situation is, accordingly in need of an improvement.